1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel paper coating composition, and more specifically to a paper coating composition which contains an alkali decomposition product of a yeast as a binder and which is suitable for the production of coated paper having excellent printability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printing paper such as coated paper or a certain kind of paper board, a pigment is coated on the surface of the paper. As a binder for the pigment, there have been previously used an aqueous solution of a natureal polymeric substance such as casein, soybean protein, modified starch or carboxymethyl cellulose or a synthetic polymeric material such as polyvinyl alcohol, and an emulsion of a synthetic polymer such as a latex of a styrene/butadiene copolymer, either alone or in admixture. Of these, casein has the advantages of maintaining better dispersing effect than starch or polyvinyl alcohol and also having better water resistance, and therefore is being used in great quantities in the coated paper industry. However, because the quality of casein differs greatly according to the place of origin and its cost has been rapidly on the increase as a result of the increased demand in recent years, great interest has been aroused in a substitute for casein.
On the other hand, water-soluble natural or synthetic polymeric materials such as modified starch, carboxymethyl cellulose or polyvinyl alcohol have recently been used in increasing quantities, but have not been able to supersede casein completely because of their inferior water resistance.
It has now been found that the use of an alkali decomposition product of a yeast as a binder for the pigment can lead to the removal of the above-mentioned defects, and makes it possible to provide a coated paper having high surface strength and water resistance and superior printability.